JP2009-231170A discloses a fuel cell that includes a membrane electrode assembly, which has a resin frame, and separators, which are disposed adjacent to the membrane electrode assembly. With this fuel cell, the separator is bonded to the resin frame of the membrane electrode assembly via an adhesive.